


The Unspoken "K" Word in the Room

by Kimium



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Disassociation of situation, Even if it's subtle it's there, Hint of possesiveness, Kidnapping, Kisses, M/M, Mafia boss! Byakuran, Mild unhealthy coping mechanisms, One Shot, Power Imbalance, Really he's just Done, Resignation from Shouichi, Set in one of the many timelines, University Student!Byakuran, University Student!Shouichi, Very brief hint of alcohol consumption, Very minor OC for plot purposes, imbalanced relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Set in one of the multiple timelines.“Most people don’t kidnap the other,"  Shouichi retorted with ease.“Kidnap?” Byakuran’s eyes widened, falsely surprised. He sat on the edge of the bed, just an arms length away shy of being able to touch Shouichi. The smell of lavender and spice waffled over to Shouichi. “I merely took you home after you were staggering out of that meet and greet. A meet and greet, I may add, was for us foreign exchange students that I was absolutely invited to. You really need to watch how much alcohol you consume. You’ve always been a bit on the light weight side.”“Took me home,” Shouichi repeated. “Does this mean I’ll be allowed to leave?”In where Shouichi is lowkey kidnapped by Byakuran.
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	The Unspoken "K" Word in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> A small note before I continue: This fic is subtle but there is a strong undercurrent of Shouichi being kidnapped. His relationship with Byakuran is also imbalanced and not healthy. If any of my tags bother you please don't feel bad exiting out of this fic. Your well being is up to you and is most important!
> 
> Another 10051 fic from me? Well, I decided to not only rewatch the entire TYL Arc but I also went ahead and reread the rest of the manga. I guess I'm on a small KHR kick? Earlier today I told a friend that for this kidnapping fic, "I think I should go with the "Very much Done" tone" with Shouichi. I hope I captured that while at the same time knowing Shouichi is not in a good or healthy position with Byakuran. This fic was a lot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments. Those really make my day. Also, if you want to check out my tumblr the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

As Shouichi woke up, his eyes fluttering weakly, his mouth dry and sour, a dull pain danced in his head. It spread outward, like a hammer against a nail, the epicenter of the pain located at the back of Shouichi’s head. Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, as though that would help ease the pain, Shouichi forced them open. His vision blurred for a fraction of a second before flatlining into a dull, neutral state. Sleep still buzzed lightly around the corners of his vision but it was akin to a low static on a television. Clutching his fingers tightly around the silk covers he was tangled under, Shouichi forced his mind to work, pushing the pain aside for a second.

This wasn’t his bed. That much was clear the moment his brain registered the sheets as silk. Foreign exchange university student Shouichi was a far cry away from the luxury of a silk bedsheet set. Turning around Shouichi took in the room slowly. Modestly decorated it may be, everything screamed “expensive”. First, and most obvious besides the bedding, was the bed. Shouichi’s university dorm did not come with a king size bed made out of wood so polished it shone. Nor did it come with a matching night table or dresser set. It also certainly did not come with a door clearly leading into a joined bathroom nor an alcove that was clearly a walk-in closet. All in all, the conclusion was obvious: this was not just his bed. He was not even in his own room and thus his university dorm was ruled out as well.

Shouichi was confident if a normal person were faced with this situation, they’d feel fear. After all, waking up with no recollection of how they ended up in a strange place was justifiably on the top list of “concerns”. Really, a small part of Shouichi wished he could feel a small flicker of panic or fear, something that would numb his mind and make his heart race. Instead, all Shouichi could feel was resignation, acceptance slowly dragged through his heart like a child dragging their heels into sand. Resignation sunk into Shouichi’s core, molding his mind into a state where only a small flicker of irritation spiked up before falling flatly to the side.

“No clock.” Shouichi mused to himself.

Yet he could confidently say it was too early for him to deal with this situation. Was the possibility of rolling over and going back to sleep an option? Shouichi half frowned and nearly considered doing just that when the door to the room opened with a wide swing, revealing Byakuran smiling widely. Despite the impression of all the other universes that ran in Shouichi’s brain (though no where near the same amount as Byakuran, thankfully) seeing Byakuran for the first time always sent a warm tingle down Shouichi’s spine. Shouichi’s chest tightened and his body instantly curled closer to itself, his legs folding and his arms tightening against his sides. The dull pain in his head returned with a slow stab to the side, as though it wanted to dislodge the memories.

Byakuran still had his wild fluffy white hair and his lavender eyes. The tattoo under the one almost glowed. Byakuran also was wearing a standard outfit of artfully ripped jeans and a half sleeved beige shirt that stopped just shy of his hips. If Byakuran lifted his arms no doubt he’d be flashing some of his abdomen. On his right hand the Mare ring sat, almost mocking Shouichi silently with its subtle glow and reality of the timeline. Well, it wasn’t as though Shouichi expected Byakuran to not have his powers. After all, he was in university. Sooner or later the Sky Mare ring would find itself in Byakuran’s possession.

“Good morning, Sho-chan.” Byakuran, who technically had never met Shouichi before until this moment, said with a delightful cheer.

“Byakuran.” Shouichi carefully, but dully greeted.

There was a flash in Byakuran’s eyes, one that paused before taking delight in realising Shouichi knew who he was. That faded a moment later, but the pleasure of their situation all but radiated from Byakuran.

“Oh Sho-chan, why the cold shoulder?” Byakuran all but pouted as he walked further into the room. “Most people say good morning back when greeted.”

“Most people don’t kidnap the other.” Shouichi retorted with ease.

“Kidnap?” Byakuran’s eyes widened, falsely surprised. He sat on the edge of the bed, just an arms length away shy of being able to touch Shouichi. The smell of lavender and spice waffled over to Shouichi. “I merely took you home after you were staggering out of that meet and greet. A meet and greet, I may add, was for us foreign exchange students that I was absolutely invited to. You really need to watch how much alcohol you consume. You’ve always been a bit on the light weight side.”

“Took me home.” Shouichi repeated. “Does this mean I’ll be allowed to leave?”

“Oh, of course.” Byakuran smiled. “You’ll need to get your things. I know better than to argue with you regarding that. You’ve always been so stubborn but that’s one of your charms. However, rest assured that I took care of all the paperwork already. We’ll have to finish moving your things here by the end of the day.” He added serenely.

Of course. As though Shouichi could simply walk away from Byakuran and return to his dorm now. Perhaps in another timeline that happened but clearly Shouichi was asking too much of this timeline. Arguing was an option, but where would it get Shouichi? The headache of explaining to the dorm management? Going around in circles before exhausting himself? Byakuran’s net was already cast, tight and coiled. The energy expanded to attempt escape (and most likely fail) was vastly bigger than simply going with what Byakuran wanted.

In the end, that’s what it always boiled down to, wasn’t it?

“Fine, but you better be paying the fee for breaking my dorm contract early.”

Byakuran widely smiled, as though Shouichi really was bringing up a valid concern. “Oh, of course Sho-chan. Now, let’s eat breakfast and then go grab your things.” He then reached into his jean pockets and pulled out Shouichi’s glasses. “Sorry they’re a bit smudged but I didn’t want you to break them so I took them off last night.”

Shouichi thickly swallowed hating how the withholding of his glasses was a strange but effective power play on Byakuran’s part. “How kind of you.”

Shouichi accepted them and absentmindedly rubbed the edge of his shirt along the lens, as though it would clean it properly, before putting them on. The room became a bit clearer, not that Shouichi has the worst eyesight, but going around without glasses would just agitate his headache. Swinging his legs out of bed, hating that now his brain was finally noticing how irritating his last night’s jeans felt against his skin or how wrinkled his shirt was. Byakuran must have noticed the expression as his mouth quirked up into a smile. With ease he stepped forward and lay a warm hand on Shouichi’s hair, smoothing the auburn locks, before stepping away giving a bit of space.

“Perhaps we should add showering to our list of things to do before going to get your things.”

“We” the word clung to Shouichi in a sticky fashion. As though he and Byakuran were on the same level of accepting the fabricated situation. All the word served was a key reminder of the charades expected from Shouichi. His role fell upon him as familiar as a slightly too large costume, but adapting was a skill Shouichi had honed eons ago.

“Of course, but I hope you’re not thinking of joining me. You did say we need to get my things out by the end of the day.”

Byakuran shot a wild smile, almost as though Shouichi’s decision to play the “exasperated boyfriend” was endearing and natural. As though that was what they always were to each other and were officially dating. (Then again, Byakuran counted the other timelines so in a way they technically were "dating".)

“But Sho-chan, I haven’t showered yet.”

Liar. Shouichi had smelt the lavender and spice from Byakuran. “Yes, well you can just wait for me to finish. Or shower later on today.”

“Sho-chan! So cruel.” Byakuran half whined but reached forward once more. This time he grabbed Shouichi’s hand, tangling their fingers together. Their hands slotted so easily it almost made Shouichi sick. “But I suppose I’ll concede for today. Breakfast first.”

He easily tugged Shouichi closer and led him out the room. A hallway greeted Shouichi with a few rooms. Even though it was compact, the place was clearly wealthy. Given that Byakuran had the Mare ring no doubt he had already built up his Mafia influence (and wealth) substantially. The place was two stories and once they were down the stairs, Byakuran plopped Shouichi down at the kitchen table. Shouichi took a silent moment to appreciate the room with its wide space and windows that naturally lit the room. On the table were a stack of pancakes, still steaming, indicating that if Shouichi hadn’t woken up on his own Byakuran would have woken him up. There was also a bottle of maple syrup and a bowl of strawberries, cut into two. Byakuran’s pancakes already had an alarming amount of whipped cream, strawberries, and maple syrup drizzled on them. Shouichi’s were mercifully plain. Picking up the fork left for him, Shouichi poked one of the pancakes. It was fluffy and soft.

“I made them myself.” Byakuran informed Shouichi, already cutting into his. “I hope you like them.”

Interesting but not surprising. Shouichi didn’t need to dig down into his memory too far to remember that Byakuran could only cook sweets. “I’m sure I will.”

Shouichi picked the maple syrup up and drizzled an appropriate amount before softly thanking Byakuran for the food and eating. The pancakes were just as fluffy and warm as indicated when Shouichi had poked them earlier. They were also delicious. Shouichi took another bite.

“Well?” Byakuran asked.

“They’re good.” Shouichi honestly replied. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem, Sho-chan.” Byakuran beamed. “So, tell me, still at school for the usual?”

“If by usual you mean computer science with a healthy study of robotics and mechanics as my hobby, the answer is yes.”

Byakuran laughed. “You never know, Sho-chan. Perhaps you decided to study music this time.”

Music. As if that timeline went well for him. Shouichi cut into his pancakes. “Nope, no switching things up this time.”

“Shame. You really were quite good at the guitar. Just lacked a bit of confidence and stage presence. Perhaps I should get you an acoustic guitar? For hobby’s sake?”

Did it matter what he said or wanted? Shouichi shrugged and speared a piece of his pancake with his fork. “Will I even have the time for playing a guitar if I’m helping you with Millefiore business?”

Byakuran’s eyes twinkled a little bit and a thin smile dragged across his face. “Sho-chan is such a dedicated worker. We’re not even done with university. We can wait until we’re done before we focus entirely on Millefiore business.”

Shouichi absentmindedly chewed, nodding. That meant he could expect a guitar in his hands within a week. Finishing up the last of his breakfast, Shouichi gracefully took his dishes over to the kitchen. Byakuran naturally had a dishwasher and without a word Shouichi loaded his dishes. A moment later Byakuran was at his side. Shouichi almost stepped away but Byakuran gently angled himself in such a way that if the kitchen was narrower Shouichi would be trapped. The message was clear. Without a word Shouichi remained where he was, waiting for Byakuran to finish loading the dishwasher. When Byakuran finally turned his gaze to Shouichi, Shouichi raised an expectant eyebrow. Byakuran leaned forward and very gently brushed Shouichi’s bangs from his forehead, smiling softly. For a second, the world halted and the scene ached of pure domestic bliss. In all the universes Shouichi wondered if domestic bliss really existed for them untainted and true. It slowly shattered a second later when Byakuran pulled Shouichi into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Shouichi slotted neatly, his head resting against Byakuran’s shoulder. His arms naturally followed and wrapped around Byakuran a ghost of a (un)familiar motion haunting his body. The smell of lavender and spices was stronger. Byakuran exhaled slowly, simply holding Shouichi.

“Sho-chan.” Byakuran muttered, his name a weight in the air, grounding him. A tingle ran down Shouichi’s spine. He swallowed and simply stood still, allowing Byakuran to hold him. Moments later Byakuran pulled back and smiled. “Let’s shower and then go get your things.”

“I think you mean I’m going to shower. You’re going to stay out.” Shouichi retorted as though he could really stop Byakuran if the other truly wanted something.

“So cruel.” Byakuran bemoaned with mirth. “Very well. I’ll leave you to it. Though you’ll need a change of clothes. I’ll grab that for you.”

It was a compromise that Shouichi would just have to live with so he just nodded. They made their way back to the bedroom Shouichi was in earlier. Slipping into the bathroom, Shouichi was greeted with an entirely western bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, doing his best to ignore the fact Byakuran had a new toothbrush out for him before turning to the shower. Fiddling with the right dials for the shower, Shouichi tested, making sure he wouldn’t freeze himself, before stripping and stepping in. The hot water came on almost immediately and the water pressure was heavenly. Washing himself languidly Shouichi relaxed under the spray of water and allowed it to simply wash over him, coat him in a blanket of silence and security. Distantly he heard the door open, Byakuran walking in with not just clothing but an extra towel set. Shouichi allowed himself another couple of minutes under the spray of water before deciding to get out. He couldn’t waste more time (and water) any longer. Shutting the water off, Shouichi opened the shower and stepped out of it. Byakuran’s gaze was sharp and heated but thankfully only on Shouichi’s face. Whether that was out of politeness or Byakuran’s own strange mind games, Shouichi wasn’t going to ask.

“Here you go, Sho-chan.” Byakuran passed him the towel.

“Thanks.” Shouichi took it and began to dry off. The towel was extremely fluffy and soft.

“I also brought you some clothes. It’s a good thing I have some older ones lying around.”

Shouichi glanced at the counter. Even folded Shouichi could tell the clothing wasn’t Byakuran’s style and was new. He wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed the shirt. “I appreciate it.”

Tugging the shirt on, Shouichi ignored how it fit him perfectly and was the exact style he favoured. He also ignored how the pants were exactly his size and length. Pat drying his hair one final time, Shouichi folded the towel neatly and glanced around.

“Just leave it on the counter, Sho-chan.” Byakuran said. “We’ll find a place for you to put it permanently later.”

Permanently. The word was bitter on Shouichi’s tongue. He set the towel on the counter. “Okay.”

“Now, let’s go.” Byakuran reached and grabbed Shouichi’s hand. “Unless you don’t want to go grab your things?” He sounded hopeful.

Shouichi shook his head. “Let’s go.”

They left and Shouichi took a moment to examine the outside of the house as Byakuran locked up. It was simple in design and the simplicity made it feel hollow. Nothing in the house or the exterior of the house gave off who was living in it. It was like a hollow copy of a house for pretend. Shouichi’s heart twisted.

The university was near by, within walking distance. It was almost painful how convenient the place was, as though Byakuran was attempting to show Shouichi just how better it was to live with him. A better house with better beds, kitchen, and bathroom plus it was close to the university. Everything almost dared Shouichi to find something to complain about. Returning to the dorms with Byakuran in tow was almost surreal. Somewhere in the back of Shouichi’s mind he knew this exact scenario had both happened and not happened before. Déjà vu hit Shouichi like a truck to his brain. Only he knew exactly what was causing it. The sensation of two realities colliding with one another made Shouichi’s mind spin and he almost missed Byakuran pulling out his (as in Shouichi’s) student ID, tapping it to the scanner by the door. There was no time to even feel shocked (not that Shouichi would) over Byakuran blatantly swiping his personal items. A loud beep echoed from the door, allowing them to pull the door open and walk inside. Byakuran pressed the button to the elevator. It opened a second later. Once they were inside, Byakuran silently pressed the button for the fifth floor. When they arrived at Shouichi’s dorm (502) Byakuran pulled Shouichi’s keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door before tossing the lanyard to Shouichi. Shouichi half fumbled to reclaim his keys but managed to catch and not drop them.

Shouichi’s dorm was a four-person dorm in the shape of a T. There were two bed rooms on each end of the dorm with a bathroom and two sinks on each side with their kitchen (really just space for a fridge, sink, counter, and stove) dividing the rooms up. The rest of the space was a living room with a couch and coffee table. They could have put a TV in there too but instead they had some extra shelving for food and items. Mercifully Shouichi’s roommates were not present. It was a small blessing.

“Which room is yours?” Byakuran asked, as though he didn’t know.

“This one.” Shouichi went to the last room on the right. He unlocked the door.

His room remained untouched and still, a time capsule of Shouichi before he had met the Byakuran of this timeline. On his desk his textbooks still remained half stacked, his laptop open, and one of his hoodies draped across the chair. Byakuran dropped his hand from Shouichi’s and walked inside.

“Ah, so this is where Sho-chan has been staying. I’ve never seen this one before.”

“It’s just a dorm. Same anywhere else on campus.” Shouichi walked inside too.

“Well, let’s grab what you want and leave.” Byakuran was already opening Shouichi’s closet, tugging his suitcase out.

This was it. Shouichi glanced around the borrowed room, hating that despite the fact it really wasn’t his room, his heart twisted at the thought of leaving it. “Right.”

He joined Byakuran and began to slowly pull out his clothing. Byakuran opened the suitcase, setting it on the bed, and without a word silently put his clothes in, even folding them up so everything sat semi-neatly inside.

“You didn’t bring a lot with you.” Byakuran mused as thirty minutes later they had all the clothing folded and put away.

Shouichi held his tongue in telling Byakuran the original plan was for him to bring a little and then bring more when he returned to Japan for the winter break. “Yeah, I didn't.”

“It’s perfect.” Byakuran said. “Let’s put your textbooks and school work in here and then we’ll go. Everything else we can just have tossed. I have all the rest you’ll need.”

The callous air of Byakuran’s words dug into his skin but what could Shouichi say to it? Toiletries could easily be replaced. Shouichi didn’t need the bedding. Really, everything they were packing was already deemed “unnecessary” by Byakuran, as though he only needed the essential element of “Shouichi Irie” in his life, not caring about his personality or identity. Everything else was just extra.

“Sho-chan? Your textbooks?”

“Ah. Yes.”

Shouichi pushed his thoughts away and went to grab the school stuff he had on his desk. Byakuran also dutifully packed it before shutting the suitcase. Shouichi took the opportunity to pack the last thing he needed, his laptop, before Byakuran had the suitcase ready to go. Hugging his laptop to his chest, Shouichi looked around the room.

“What will happen to the rest of my things?”

“I’ll send someone to dispose of it.” Byakuran flippantly replied. “Now, let’s go Sho-chan.”

They walked out of the room just in time for the front door to open. Shouichi watched with a small tinge of horror as one of his roommates, Eric, walked in. Surprise filtered across his face as he noted the suitcase and Byakuran.

“Shouichi?” His gaze flickered to the suitcase. “What’s with the suitcase?” Confusion dripped off his question.

“Ah, hello.” Shouichi swallowed and shut the door to the room, locking it. “I’m…”

“Sho-chan is moving out.” Byakuran interjected with a fluid ease.

Eric blinked before a small polite smile filled his face. “He is? That’s news to me. Sorry, I didn’t catch your name. I’m Eric.”

“Yup. It’s rather sudden. I’m Byakuran.” He curtly replied before completely turning his attention to Shouichi. “Now, let’s get going, Sho-chan.”

“Sho-chan?” Eric asked.

Shouichi fidgeted and silently sent an apology to his former roommate, that Byakuran was being petty. “It’s a Japanese nickname. Uh, anyways, sorry for not mentioning moving out earlier.”

“Yeah… not a problem.”

Eric’s gaze flickered to Shouichi and Byakuran, like he was attempting to connect the dots but was unable to. Correction: he’d never be able to. Their situation was too strange for Shouichi to even begin explaining to outsiders, even those within mafia families.

“Mm my apologies to cut this short but Sho-chan we should hurry up.” Byakuran gently said, as though they really were in a hurry.

“Yes, of course.” Shouichi agreed. “I’ll see you in class?”

“Sure.” Eric nodded slowly, stepping out of the way. “Do you need help with anything?”

“No, I’m good.” Shouichi replied. “Thanks for the offer.”

“We’re sending someone to get the rest of Sho-chan’s items anyways.” Byakuran added serenely. As though Shouichi was keeping said items. “Have a good day.”

With that Byakuran walked out, pulling Shouichi’s suitcase with him. Shouichi gave a final smile to Eric and began to walk out too but was stopped by Eric’s voice, soft and gentle.

“Shouichi, is everything all right?”

Shouichi paused for a moment. His heart spiked upwards and his chest was too tight. Was he all right? He hadn’t been all right since he accidentally made Byakuran aware of his dimension defying powers but it was too late for him to wallow in his regrets.

“Yes, everything is all right.” Shouichi replied. “I best be going.”

He left, following Byakuran, and ignored the stare that settled on his back. It lingered even as they left the building, left the small fragment of normalcy Shouichi had in this timeline. Just like when he woke up Shouichi knew a normal person would feel upset, cry, possibly lash out, but instead Shouichi was numb and silent. He was numb and silent during the entire walk back.

Once they returned to ~~Byakuran’s~~ their place Byakuran tugged Shouichi into his arms and kissed him right in the front entrance of the house. Even with some memories of other timelines in his head, Shouichi’s lack of experience was almost screamed in the room. When Byakuran pulled away there was a dark, smug, self-satisfied look smeared across his face. Shouichi wanted to glance away but Byakuran tugged Shouichi’s gaze back to him with a simple hand to Shouichi’s chin.

“Was that your first kiss.” He stated and didn’t ask.

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.”

“You’re such a delight.”

Byakuran took another kiss, deepening their second one. His experience dominated Shouichi and he found himself backed to a wall by the front entrance, Byakuran all but pinning him there. Heat radiated off Byakuran in thick waves of desire. Shouichi’s cheeks were burning.

“We better stop or we won’t unpack your things.” Byakuran softly, but heatedly whispered. He pressed a soft kiss to Shouichi’s lips. “It’s hard to behave with you in my arms.”

Possessive. It curled around Shouichi so tightly it almost suffocated him. “Unpacking first.”

“Right, right.” Byakuran laughed, as though Shouichi’s insistence on unpacking was just him playing coy. “We can save kisses for later. The day is still young and Sho-chan can call the shots. We can do anything you like together once we’re done unpacking.”

Anything he liked? The lie was so blatant but sweet on Shouichi’s tongue. He hated it but had to swallow the lie anyways. The sweetness didn’t make it any more palatable. “It’s a nice day.” Shouichi offered. “Could we go on a walk?”

“Of course, we can.” Byakuran agreed. “Perhaps we can also grab some groceries. I’m afraid I don’t have a lot.”

“That’s because you only buy sweets.”

Byakuran pouted. “Sho-chan you’re so mean.”

The irony of the statement wasn’t lost on Shouichi. He hugged his laptop to his chest and played along with the charade. “I just want you to eat a vegetable once in a while.”

“Gross,” Byakuran sighed, “but if it makes my Sho-chan happy then I’ll do it.” He pressed a final kiss to Shouichi’s lips.

Happy. The word burned in Shouichi’s mind.

“Glad to hear you’re concerned about my happiness.” Shouichi dryly said.

Byakuran laughed and despite the warm sound, it only made Shouichi cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Shouichi's memories: I know he doesn't have the power or knowledge that Byakuran possesses, but I decided to write this fic with Shouichi having vague impressions from other timelines, sort of like he's experienced them but in a dream.
> 
> Shouichi's reactions: He's 100% not healthily reacting to any of this. He's disassociating his feelings from the reality of the situation in an attempt to shove it into the "it's okay" box. Denial is Shouichi's best and only weapon right now. It's why he's not reacting stronger.
> 
> Foreign student: I didn't outright say it but they're most likely in America, which canonically Shouichi does mention one of his future/parallel selves was a student in an American university.
> 
> Glasses: Speaking as someone who 100% needs glasses if someone withheld my glasses it would limit my sight and thus the ease of doing things. That's what Byakuran is doing. He's taking away an aid for Shouichi and that limits what he can do.
> 
> Pancakes: I thought it would be funny if Byakuran can't cook majority of things but if it's a sweet he can suddenly 100% cook. Basically cooking is a selective skill set for Byakuran and if it isn't sweet he doesn't bother. So basically he can bake too I suppose.
> 
> Throwing Shouichi's things out: It's subtle but it's Byakuran's way of showing Shouichi he's in control. I like writing that sort of subtle pettiness from Byakuran.
> 
> The OC: Honestly I think about how strange everything about Byakuran and Shouichi is to the rest of the unsuspecting world. (Actually I think about that for the majority of KHR a lot. I think I need to write a fic about hapless civilians confused as heck around Tsuna and co.)
> 
> The Title: It's like the elephant in the room! Only this elephant is kidnapping and the room is in Byakuran's house.


End file.
